


Укус

by Capta1n



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n
Summary: — Поверить не могу, что делаю это ради тебя, — уже себе под нос проворчал Бельмонт, рассекая запястье на левой руке и поднося к губам вампира.Art by me: https://vk.com/wall-160048146_126Powerwolf — We Drink Your BloodPowerwolf — All We Need Is Blood





	Укус

— Сифа… что ты делаешь? — Тревор недоуменно уставился на кинжал в руках магички. Еще несколько секунд назад в них ничего не было кроме магии: голубоватого свечения, которыми она пыталась залечить глубокую кровоточащую рану на груди Алукарда.  
Девушка подняла на Бельмонта уставший взгляд.  
— Он потерял слишком много крови... я… — голос ее дрогнул, и Тревор понял, что дело не только в усталости. — Рана слишком серьезная, ему нужна кровь, — с трудом закончила Сифа. Вся бледная, она уже едва держалась на ногах.  
Охотник отвел ее руку с кинжалом от запястья. После случившегося он чувствовал себя немногим лучше, но и молча наблюдать, как один лежит без сознания и умирает, а вторая выбивается из сил в попытке его спасти, уже не мог.  
— Позволь мне, — Тревор аккуратно забрал лезвие из дрожащих рук волшебницы. Белнадес не сопротивлялась — на это просто уже не было сил. — Поверить не могу, что делаю это ради тебя, — уже себе под нос проворчал Бельмонт, рассекая запястье на левой руке и поднося к губам вампира.  
Брызнула теплая кровь. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как острые зубы впились в плоть. По ощущениям Алукард не просто прильнул к ране, а словно бы разгрызал сухожилия до кости. Тревор зашипел от боли и инстинктивно попытался отдернуть руку, однако вампир вцепился в нее намертво.  
— Идиот, ты мне сейчас руку сломаешь!  
Но тот словно и не слышал, с пугающим остервенением продолжая поглощать живительную кровь. Тревор почувствовал, как слабость резко возросла, началось головокружение. Охотник не на шутку забеспокоился, потому как вампир не реагировал ни на его сопротивление, ни даже на слова Сифы.  
В конце концов, после череды неудачных попыток высвободиться, Тревор не выдержал. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как перейти в наступление и он с размаху врезал Алукарду по голове:  
— Да чтоб ты подавился! — странно, но удар подействовал, и полукровка разжал хватку. — Придурок, — выругался Тревор и отдернул руку, не обращая внимания на злое шипение со стороны.  
Бельмонт уже был готов отбиваться от озверевшего друга, когда поймал на себе его взгляд — более осмысленный и… испуганный? По-видимому, осознание приходило к вампиру постепенно.  
— Видел бы ты сейчас свою рожу, — слабо усмехнулся охотник, хотел добавить еще что-то колкое и обидное, но в этот момент силы окончательно покинули его и он рухнул вниз, прихватив с собой еще и Сифу, которая в этот момент была занята остановкой крови, хлеставшей из его руки.  
Тревор был еще в сознании, когда Алукард подошел, чтобы помочь, но что было после — так и не вспомнил, к сожалению, уже не услышав слов благодарности.


End file.
